Golden Couple
by YaoiLoverSmut6969
Summary: Dash and Danny are the school's golden couple. But there's some people who want Danny for themselves. Will their love survive? (Dash x Danny) Yaoi (Boy x Boy) Don't Like Please Leave. (Old Account: YaoiLoverSmut69)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : I Don't Own Danny Phantom!

 **Warning** : MPreg (Do to Danny being half ghost)

 **Old Account: YaoiLoverSmut69 (forgot the gmail; only cause I'm dumb and didn't write it down)**

 **Edited:** I didn't change much, I simply fixed some of the mistakes. However, when I edit the next chapter you'll notice the difference between my writing then and now. I would appreciate it if you reviewed, it'll keep me motived. I hope there's still people who read Dash x Danny fics.

 **Golden Couple**

 _Summary: Dash and Danny are school's golden couple. But there's some people who want Danny for themselves. Will their love survive?_

 **Prologue**

Dash and Danny have been the school's golden couple since freshman year. They haven't always seen eye to eye during middle school but something changed between the two in high school. Dash was the first to confess his feelings. It took a while for Danny to finally come in grip with his feelings but he agreed to date the jock. Now it's their junior year in high school and they are still together.

Though many people approved of this relationship other's didn't. They wanted Danny for themselves jealous of how Dash Danny's former bully was able to capture his heart. Danny was a very attractive boy though he had a slight feminine body. He had brilliant gorgeous ice blue eyes with black hair. He always had a bright smile when he was around Dash. Dash was a very handsome guy, he could have any girl but he decided he didn't want just anyone he wanted Danny. Dash was a really tall guy, he was muscular do to being the quarterback of the football team. He had light blonde hair with gorgeous sky blue eyes. A lot of girls throw themselves at his feet.

Danny was happy in his relationship with Dash and he wouldn't want his life any other way. He was in love with the jock he wasn't scared to admit it. What he and the jock had was special something everyone dreamed of having. Danny didn't really shove his relationship in people's face but almost all the girls hate him and are jealous. He doesn't really pay much attention to them because they only people that mattered was his two best friends Sam and Tucker, his parents, his sister, and his wonderful boyfriend Dash.

Danny have been in many relationship before but none of them last longer than two months. He had a strong feeling that Dash was the perfect man for him and he could see him in his future. Dash has a side he would only show Danny a very caring and protective side. He was a very sweet boyfriend and does anything for Danny. Like any other couples they have their fights that ends up with either one of them leaving or Danny crying but the fights don't last that long.

"Danny..? Are you paying attention?" Sam asked waving her hand in front of his face. Danny has been spacing out more lately.

"Of course I'm listening Sam," he said defensively. He furrowed his brows and crossed his arms over his chest. He honestly haven't been paying attention to the raven haired female in front of him. His mind was wondering off to what happened a week ago.

 _Danny was leaning against his locker waiting for his boyfriend so they could walk together to his practice. His books were pressed gently against his chest as he closed his eyes relaxing. The school was already halfway empty so he didn't have a problem with relaxing. Dash was taking a very long time and he was growing very impatient. Dash better not have went off to practice without him._

 _He opens his eyes pushing himself off the locker walking down the hall towards Dash's last period class. He rounds the corner seeing a flash of light blonde hair. The frown on his face slowly turn into a smile he was about to call out towards the other until he noticed he was surrounded by a couple other jocks. He steps back and presses his back against the wall trying to listen in._

 _"Why the hell do you keep Danny to yourself? We want to play with him too"._

 _Danny's eyes widen at that statement as he presses the books harder against his chest. That voice sounded like Jake's, he was a wide receiver on the football team and one of Dash's teammates. Play with him? What the hell was this idiot even talking about. He would even allow his dirty hand to touch him in any way all he needed was Dash._

 _"I keep him to myself because he belongs to me," Dash said sternly though he was trying to suppress his anger. He clenched his fist tightly how dare these idiots think they can touch his Danny._

 _Danny blushes lightly to the sound of Dash's voice. His heart jumped feeling like it wanted to jump right out of his chest. His breathing was slowly speeding up just hearing Dash say he belongs to him._

 _" Hey don't be like this Dash, all you have to do is share him," Jake said with an evil smirk._

 _Danny scrunched up his nose in disgust the thought of being shared with anyone sickened him. He clenched his hands tightly around his books sweat dripping slowly down his forehead. These guys were making him sick._

 _"You guys make me sick. Get this through your thick ass skull. Danny Fenton is_ _ **MINE**_ _and I will not share him with anyone!" Dash yelled so much for suppressing his anger. He swung his fist and hit Jake right in the jaw knocking him onto the floor. He glares and walks away from the jocks._

"-talking about Danny?" Sam asked with a stern look. Danny hasn't been paying attention to her again as he stared blankly at her. "Exactly Danny you weren't paying attention".

Danny sighs heavily pouting while poking out his bottom lip. "Sorry Sam, I'm just going through something right now," he confesses.

"What is that? You know I'm here for you right?" Sam asked concerned, she was worries about Danny he hasn't been himself lately after Dash was suspended for punching Jake in the jaw, breaking it.

Danny give Sam a small smile and slowly nods. "Yeah I know and I'm very glad. But right now I want to be alone. I'll text you later," he mumbles and stands up walking out the diner they have been at. He was going to visit Dash, he was upset he wouldn't get to see him much. "Stupid Jake!" He growls hatefully.


	2. Making Cookies

**Golden Couple**

 **Disclaimer** : I Don't own Danny Phantom (Btw, Danny will be OOC for the first few chapters)

 **Edited:** Originally this chapter was the shortest in the entire story I would like to believe. I fixed that, I went over and fixed the mistakes, and I added more to it. This is still a cute chapter filled with fluffiness. Please review, it keeps me motivated.

 **Chapter One:** Making Cookies

Dash was many things but a lair wasn't one.

Danny believed anything the other said. He had came to the conclusion a couple months after they started dating he could believe anything the other would say.

"You know I missed you right?" Dash asked with a frown wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He was excited when Danny came over, his parents were away for the week and he was alone at home.

The two were laying down on Dash's bed with the door shut and the window slightly cracked open letting in a cool breeze. Danny moves so he was straddling his boyfriend with his arms still around him.

"Your lucky I came, I was going to go straight home but then I started thinking of you," Danny said pressing his chest against the other's with a smirk. He wraps his arms around his neck and looks at him with loving eyes.

Dash rolls his eyes he was such a tease but he loved that about him. He leans forward kissing his nose causing Danny to giggle in an adorable way. He was completely in love with him and thought what he did to Jake was the right thing. To think the idiot would ask him to share Danny what world does this guy live in.

"Since we are alone what do you want to do?" Dash asked switching their position so that Danny was underneath him. He leans forward nuzzling his face in his boyfriend's neck.

Danny laughs softly from the other's actions. "We can made make cookies? There is a bake sale tomorrow and Sam is dragging me along," he said with an apologetic look. He knew exactly what Dash wanted to do. He wanted to do "it" to but it was already late and he needed to make the cookies.

Dash sighs heavily from disappointment and removes himself from Danny. "Fine we can make your cookies Fenton, but you owe me tomorrow you got that?".

"Of course anything you want Dash," he purrs before getting off the bed with a smirk. He wasn't much of a baker but he did know of Dash's baking skills and could really use them right now.

"You're the girl in this relationship shouldn't you know how to bake and cook?" Dash asked walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. "Maybe I should teach you, so when we get married you'd do all the cooking".

Danny blushes slightly at what the other had said. Dash wanted them to get married in the near future. He definitely wouldn't deny him because he couldn't see himself without the other. It was weird in school though because a lot more boys have been flirting with him since Dash had gotten suspended. He wasn't going to bring it up since Dash would be back in school in two days and would probably fight all of them.

"So basically I would be the stay at home wife?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the other as he collected the ingredients needed.

"Yup, I would be the husband who works a lot and come home to a clean house, dinner ready and perfect wife," Dash replied while rolling his eyes. He walks over towards Danny and cups his cheeks with a small smile. "You would be the perfect housewife". He kissed the other before he could protest.

"Mmm" Danny wraps his arms around Dash's neck pressing his body against him as they kisses.

Dash was the first to back away and kiss his nose.

He blushed pushing him away walking over to the counter to make the cookies. "I won't be no stupid housewife" he said puffing out his cheeks.

"But you would be my housewife, a very smart one" Dash said helping him make the cookies. He wasn't trusting him with it after what happened last time nearly burning down his house. "My perfect wife.."

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes at his, his "perfect" wife. Shouldn't a wife know how to cook and/or baked at least, he clearly didn't know how to do neither of them things. He pouts childishly, he couldn't help but think maybe some day Dash would end up with someone who actually knew how to do them things.

Dash noticed a slight shift in his boyfriend's behavior, he walks behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "what is going on in the head of yours?"

"Nothing," Danny bite down on his bottom lip grabbing a measuring cup. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that but he couldn't help it. He knew Dash wanted someone that could challenge him in the cooking area since that was his specialty, and that definitely wasn't him.

A small sigh escaped Dash's lips, "don't lie to me Fenton I know when your lying." He presses his lips gently on the nape of his neck.

He couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of Dash's lips on his warm skin. He wanted to tell him what was wrong but it felt kind of foolish, he couldn't believe he was having doubt's about their relationship but he couldn't cook. He decided he just wanted to move past this and focus on more important matters making these freaking cookies.

"I promise nothing is wrong, now let's get down to business with making these cookies," he wiggles his way out of Dash's hold and grabbed the bowls they'll be mixing things in. "Thanks for helping."

Dash grabbed an apron from the counter and places it on, "don't worry about it, don't want them people dying from food poison." He flinched a bit from the soft slap on his shoulder, he couldn't help but grin at this. "Don't forgot to do the dry ingredients first then the wet ones."

Danny nods his head, a small smile tugging at the side of his lips. He was lucky that he had Dash to help him with making cookies, he might not be good at baking but he doubt's he'll give someone food poison. He grabs the flour and started to measure the amount that Dash was telling him, he was a good thing he was a calm teacher and didn't able pressure because he would get stressed out and throw a fit.

"Alright, now add the baking soda, baking powder, salt, sugar, and dark brown sugar," Dash turns around to grab the rest of the ingredients and some white and semi-sweet chocolate chips. It was a good things he already pre measured the other dry ingredients. "You're learning pretty fast."

He cracked the egg and put it into a bowl with some vanilla extract. He beats it to his liking and told Danny gradually beat in the flour mixture until it was well blended. He grabbed a handful of semisweet chocolate and tosses them into the mixture with a small smile, he found enjoyment in baking and/or cooking.

"That's only because I have such an amazing teacher," Danny smiles placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. He grabs some of the cookie dough putting some in his mouth, "it's really good."

"Thanks to my brilliant work," he places the cookies on the sheet and puts them in the oven. "When they come out well melt the rest of the chocolate and drizzle them over top the cookies, until then you're all mine," he picked Danny up by his waist and places him down counter.


End file.
